Vapor Love Potion No 9
by Demon Flame
Summary: Rogue walks into the Institute one afternoon to find something very different had happened in her absence. Total and complete smut.


Rogue trudged up to the mansion feeling hotter than a sinner in hell. Rogue had graduated from a high school full of mutant haters a month ago and defeated Apocalypse two months before that. After all of that and more she would finally die in a pool of her own sweat from heat stroke in this indian summer.

She had abandoned her goth clothes gradually since the defeat of Apocalypse, she was no longer that angry lost little girl that Mystique had groomed her to be. She was strong and the dark colors for a goth would have made her melt in this heat. Instead, she was decked out in some tiny denim shorts with panty hose underneath and a tank top with long opera gloves.

Rogue had left early that morning before the sun was even up to go swimming down by Xavier's private beach. It was a small rocky beach that the others didn't like to visit when there was a perfectly fine pool behind the mansion. So Rogue was the only one who ever used it and for that she was thankful because she couldn't use the perfectly fine pool unless she wanted to be covered head to toe in a wet suit.

Walking through the front door a scent unlike any she had ever smelt before hit her nose. She didn't really know how to discribe it as she took another deep breath of it, closing her eyes. What was that?

She sniffed around her looking extraordinarily like Logan trying to see if she could follow whatever had that heavenly scent. Musk. That's what it was, it had to be. Maybe there was someone new here, a god perhaps, maybe cupid himself was roaming the halls. Rogue took another deep breath and the scent filled her with a delicious heat and headed south.

She needed a cold shower, not just to get all the sweat and sea grime off her, but also to cool whatever was now brewing inside of her.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear the fog that had settled there she began making her way to her room. She didn't see one person on the trek up to her room, but that didn;t mean she couldn't hear them. Loud moans and gasps were heard from the kitchen and living rooms. and the unmistakable scent of sweat mixed in the air with the other scent.

Rogue's face colored as she hurried to barricade herself in her room. There was a fuck fest in the mansion and she hadn't been invited. Not that it would do good anyway with her soul sucking skin. But it would have been nice if they had left a post it or something to warn her so she could crash at a hotel for the night.

Finally making it to her hall she saw Tabitha bare-chested on her knees with Ray pushed up against the wall, his head lolling back in ecstasy. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight, her mouth hanging open as Tabitha stood up with a wicked glint in her eye and tugged her shorts down and Rays shorts down until they were both naked in the hall. The blonde bombshell lifted one leg up and hopped right on Ray's throbbing cock.

Molten liquid pooled in her panties at a sight that would normally disgust her. She squeezed her legs shut and made a break for her room, locking the door and pushing her desk to barricade her in. She was sorely tempted to join the two blondes in on their fun which was so un like her that it was scary.

What the hell were they even doing, screwing in the hall like that? The Professor and Hank were out of the country until next month, but Logan and Ororo were still here and should have put a stop to all this because both mutants moaning in the hall were minors.

Rogue crossed the room and threw her window open in an attempt to get some fresh air when she heard it. Someone was growling like a grizzly bear and someone else was damn near screaming. Poking her head out of the window, she looked over to the green house to see that Logan had pinned Ororo up against the green house and was bounding into her like a jack hammer.

She slammed her window closed and thrust the heel of her palm into her closed eyes in an attempt to erase that scene from her mind forever. What was wrong with all of them, what was wrong with her? Rogue quickly decided she needed a shower in her attached bathroom, an icey shower.

The urge to pull her shower head down was maddening but she managed it. Whatever was going on wasn't normal, someone had done this to them. Besides, usually mating season for mammals was early spring.

Rogue wrapped herself in a towel and pulled out her hair dryer. Her hair was so thick that it would take hours to dry on its own.

As her hair began to dry she thought over the facts. At some point, between her leaving the mansion for the beach and returning in the late afternoon, someone had done something. It probably had something to do with that smell that permitted the whole of the mansion. Had some one brewd a love potion and then gassed them with it?

Rogue clenched her legs together as the image of Ray's penis filtered into her mind. She had had the most uncontrollable urge to push Tabitha out of the way on hop on it herself. At the time it hadn't mattered one little bit that he was a sophomore in high school and usually a pain in her ass. All she could think about was getting his long, skinny dick inside of her.

She needed to get out of here so she could get whatever this was out of her system.

With her hair mostly dried she pulled it up into a pony tail and pulled on her underwear and a pair of jeans. She left the button on her jeans undone when she didn't see her shirt in the stack of clothes she had brought with her to the bathroom. Looking around the counter and floor told her that she hadn't even brought it with her.

Forgetting about the button she opened the door and walked out, keeping her eyes on the floor to see if she had dropped it. After she found that damn tee she was going to rent a hotel room and veg out for the night until her system was clean.

A low whistle from across the room made her insides freeze and her head shot up to meet the demonic eyes of Gambit. Her frozen insides turned molten as a thousand things she wanted to do to his body ran through her mind.

"Lookin' belle as always, chere." Came his easy drawl. Her nipples grew hard at the sound of his voice. What was she supposed to be doing again?

Rogue gave him a slow once over, licking her lips. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of this sex god since he had kidnapped her nearly six months ago. Those six months had been good to him. His skin was a shade or two darker from the southern sun with his hair longer giving him a wild look. He was wearing jeans and a semi tight blue t-shirt that hinted at the muscle underneath.

Her eyes trailed back up his hot body until she locked eyes with him. One of his eyebrows had lifted up while she had been blatantly checking him out. "See somthin' ya like, chere?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ya gotta get outta here, Gambit." She forced herself to say. Right now she wanted nothing more than to ride him like a prized bull at the Texas state rodeo.

His smirk turned to a full on smile, showing her his white teeth and sharper than normal canines. What she would give to have him bite her right now. "Dunno, the views pretty good here."

She wanted to tackle him to the ground. To rip his pants off and lick every inch of his body. But she couldn't, not only because she and everyone else had been drugged, but also because she might kill him with her uncontrollable powers.

She managed to take a step back and rip her eyes away from his lips. "No somethin's wrong with everyone." She explained and turned her attention to the floor, forcing thoughts of Mystique and Irene into her mind. "Ya gotta leave."

Gambit didn't speak for a moment and she had almost thought he had left. "This have anythin' ta do wit' Storm blowin' Wolverine's brains out in the driveway?"

Oh God, she hopped no one knew came to the mansion to see them all in such a state.

She had never given anyone a blow job before. Rogue glanced up at Gambit. He had a penis. He was also, always following her around when he had been working with Magneto. She could absorb him a little and then tie him to her bed. After that she would pop a condom on him and go to town. Surley someone around her would have one.

Completely forgetting about everything else she advanced toward Gambit like a starving woman. He was the only one who could satisfy her appetite. She needed him now.

His eyes seemed to brighten with interest. "Tha's a mighty jolie bra ya got here." He said lifting one finger to trace a strap and careful not to touch her exposed skin.

She stopped in her tracks and reached behind her to unclasp the clips and slid it off, letting it dropped to the floor. Men liked breasts and his now darkened eyes were fixated on hers. Clearly, losing the bra could only help her endeavor.

"Rogue, ya said somethin' was wrong here. Have y'all been drugged?" He asked, his voice had dropped down an octove and sent chills through her. It was clear that that wasn't the first thing on his mind.

Rogue placed her palms flat against his chest, enjoying the warm feeling coming off of him. He was rock hard, and a glance downward told her that all of his body was rock hard. She looked back up at him under her eyelashes. "Ah think so." She said and before he could respond she lifted up on her tip toes and kissed him.

It was a cruel was to absorb someone but she just couldn't resist his lips a moment longer. Only something was wrong. She wasn't absorbing him, not even a little. The only thing she felt was a delicate buzz where her skin touched his. Rogue concentrated on actually trying to absorb him and this time she did. He pushed her back away from him just before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Rogue took a moment to sort through his memories. One in particular caught her attention. About two weeks ago he had come across a mutant that infected those she touched with a virus. Only when the sickly, blue haired woman had touched him, nothing happened. He had quickly defeated her and stolen the diamond necklace. Though his thoughts hadn't been on the beautiful jewels and precious metal in his pocket or the diseased woman. His thoughts had firmly latched onto his recent evolution of his mutation that apparently gave him some type of shield and whether or not it would work on Rogue.

It was just his perfect timing that he decided to confront her when she was randy as all hell. If he had tried this at any other time she would have thrown him out of her closed second story window and then sent Wolverine after him. But today she and everyone else were drugged and completely horny and soon he would be too.

She looked down at his unconscious body and smirked. First things first, she decided and quickly got rid of his shirt. Oh my, he was more cut than an over emotional teenage girl.(*) She resisted the urge to crawl on top of him and just go to town. Instead she grabbed him under his arms and hauled him on to her bed. Who knew he was so heavy with his lanky build?

Finally managing to get him on her bed and positioned on his back she removed his boots and socks, throwing them to the floor. Rogue jogged over to her closet and pulled out two scarves that she usually wore in winter. Learning to tie knots was a must in Mutant Manor, though, she never thought she would use this knowledge to tie up Remy LeBeau and make him her sex slave.

Crawling on top of him, she straddled his hips until his hard on was comfortably situated in the juncture between her legs. That felt nice, she would have liked to grind along him but thought it better to wait until he was awake so he could enjoy it too.

So instead, she leaned her head down and placed a gentle kiss to his throat. She pulled back an inch and licked her lips, they were salty. Her tongue darted out and took a delicious lick of his skin causing her to moan in delight. She spent the next twenty minutes sucking, licking and nibbling Remy's lips, neck and chest. He had several dark hickies littered on his exposed, tan flesh.

The body beneath her stirred finally while she was working on his left collar-bone. His hips lifted up to push into hers before his eyes even opened and she wondered if maybe he did it unknowingly.

He moaned when she took a little nip of the sensitive flesh between her lips. "Rogue?" He moaned again and this time she ground against him and sat up.

Pulling back she looked down to him. He had a look of befuddlement on his face as he looked from his hands bound to her bead posts and then to her and her still naked chest. "Wha's goin' on chere?" He asked, his voice husky with sleep and desire.

"Wha' do ya think, sugar?" She asked biting her lower lip.

His eyes darkened as they zeroed in on her chest again. One of the more bisexually curious psyches in her mind urged her to play with herself. It couldn't possibly hurt and would probably drive him mad with want.

Remy fixed his eyes on her hand as it trailed down his chest and then jumped to her thigh, slowly making it way up her stomach and then finally to cup one of her breasts. She felt his member twitch beneath her. His face was carefully blank as he watched her fingers move until she held her nipple between her finger a thumb and rolled it.

Why had she never played with herself before? This was awesome!

She threw her head back and let out a low moan, her other hand joining by taking the other breast. Rogue rocked forward and he thrust up in to her. When she looked back down to him, it was to see him taking deep, slow breaths. He may be getting a show, but right now that was all he was getting, he needed some pampering too.

She released his nipples and leaned down, acting as though she would kiss him but stopped an inch from his face. They stayed like that for a minute, she with a smirk and he with his poker face on.

"This a dream, chere?" He asked completely serious.

Her smirk grew. "Nope," She answered playfully. "Someone gassed the mansion with some kinda drug that makes us all horny." She said softly, her lips brushing his.

His eyes were dark glowing embers in the setting sun of the day. "We shouldn't be doin' this if ya ain't in ya right mind."

Rogue chuckled. "Ah've wanted you fo' a long time Swamp Rat." She answered him truthfully. "If Ah coulda touched ya that time in New Orleans, Ah would jumped you right there in the swamps."

He smirked at her answer and leaned up to kiss but she moved away. Now familiar with his body, she mapped out a trail of kisses down the column of his throat and then down his chest, taking a moment to let her tongue flip one of his nipples.

She scooted further down Remy's body until hir lips finally reached the hem of his jeans. With nimble fingers she opened the button on his pants and open the zipper. Rogue smiled when she saw the short, silky curls and the tip of his member. Remy wasn't wearing underwear. She slipped his jeans down his legs until they were completely off and threw them to the floor.

Crawling back on the bed she paused a moment to take in the gloriousness that was a bound, naked Remy LeBeau on her bed. Now Rogue had seen several penis' in her lifetime, the most recent belonging to Ray. His was long and rather skinny compared to the others. Then there was Logan, as awkward as it was, she had seen his from his memories. His was shorter than average but very thick.

Then there were the Brotherhood Boys. Pietro had actually showed up in her room on his first night there, completely naked. His penis was long like Ray's but thicker and had a very defined curve. She had once caught Lance rubbing one out and saw that his was very straight, no curve that she had seen.

But Remy, she had never been so hot before. He was long and thick and she needed him in her as soon as possible. "Rogue, we really shouldn't - "

The rest of his sentence ended in a hiss when she grabbed the base of his penis and lifted it up to lick the drop of pre-cum off of the tip of his head. The tiny drop was salty and nearly sent her libido into overdrive. She swirled her tongue around his tip before taking him in whole.

It surprised her she could only get the top half of him in without gagging. She decided to use her hand that was still at his base to pleasure the lower half. She looked up his body hoping to see those beautiful eyes of his glowing but all she saw was his chin because he had thrown his head back. All of the muscles in his body she could see were tight and flexed. His hands were clenched and she imagined his eyes might have been the same.

She bobbed her head up and down on his cock in varying rhythms, enjoying every inch of him. Her free hand ghosted over his thigh until the reached his testicles causing him to jerk up into her mouth. She smiled around him when he released a low moan. "Merde, Rogue!" He gasped as his whole body tensed. "Ah'm gonna - "

But what he was going to do, he never managed to spit out. He thrust up ward again and her mouth filled with the salty, slightly sweet, liquid that belonged only to him. She lift up and locked eyes with him before swallowing his juices.

Remy's eyes darkened som much that she could hardly separate the red from the black in the now darkened room. Kneeling between his spread legs she sat back on her feet and licked her lips.

Perhaps if whatever she had been drugged with weren't in her system she would have been as red as a tomato and so embarrassed she would have wanted to die. But as the case was, she had been drugged and now it was time to get her fill. Rogue stood up off the bed and pushed her jeans down her long, slender legs before stepping out of them. She glanced down to her white lacy panties, debating whether she wanted to tease him some more or finally lose her virginity.

The decision was made for her however when a high-pitched humming broke the silence of the room. Rogue looked up in time to see the scarves she had tied Gambit up with glow a bright magenta before disintegrating. He flung himself off the bed and tackled her to the floor, his lips greedily consuming hers.

She wiggled under him until she had successfully wrapped her legs around him, nestling his still hardened member against her lace covered core. His hands and lips were all over her and then he nipped at the spot where her neck and shoulders met and all coherent thought left her.

"Remy!" She moaned and ground her hips against his.

He moved lower, using one hand to massage her right breast and capturing the left nipple between his lips and sucking gently. She arched her into his embrace and squeezed her legs tighter around his waist.

He switched breasts and moved his free hand between them and into her panties. Rogue had tangled her hands in his hair and when he slipped one talented finger between her lips she bucked and pulled at his hair causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Ya makin' it very hard ta do this properly." He mumbled between her breasts. She didn't have a response for that and only smiled as he continued to work his magic. She was sure it would be mind-blowing whether he did it the proper way or not, though how any of this could be considered proper was beyond her.

The heat that had entered her earlier in the day and had been slowly building since Gambit's arrivel seemed to compress within her. It settled low in her belly adding more pressure when Remy slipped his fingers inside of her.

Rogue cried out in frustration when he pulled with a smirk on his face. His hand trailed down her sides until they rested on her hips. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, getting ready to really lay into him when a sensation around her pelvis stopped her.

She looked down in horror to see her panties glowing, creating a buzzing sensation against her skin. Though right now she wouldn't admit it, the vibrating of the fabric against her neather regions was kind of turning her on.

She looked back up to Remy who was still smirking at her beneath half lidded eyes. The buzzing rocketed up a notch and she hurriedly focused her attention on the cloth vibrating with explosive charge.

"Remy." Her voice was a breathy whisper fo desperation. He wouldn't really blow her up would he? She had been sure he had enjoyed the blow job but maybe he hadn't liked being tied up. "Please don'."

But her worrying had been for nothing, when at the height of the charge a high-pitched humming filled the room and her panties disintegrated like the scarves had.

She let her head drop to the floor and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Gawd, Gambit." She sighed and the glowered up at him. "Ah thought ya were gonna kill me."

He leaned over her with his hands on either side of her head. "Ah would never do that ta you, Cherie." And then he swooped down to pull her into a searing kiss that made her toes curl.

All coherent thought left her. But it didn't last and she pushed him off of her so that he fell on his ass, leaning against the side of her bed. She was upset that he had let her believe he was going to blow her up, but it was hard to stay mad when he looked so fucking hot even with that adorably confused face.

She crawled over to him and situated herself so that she was straddling his lap. She was back in control now as punishment for teasing her. He smirked as he watched her and placed his hands on her hips. Now, with no barriers between them, she leaned her head down to meet his lips.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Rogue ignored whoever was pounding on her door and continued to explore Remy's mouth with her tongue.

"Hey Rogue!" It was Bobby. "I've got something big and hard that's just for you."

Bobby was not subtle.

She decided to keep ignoring him but Remy had stopped and turned to glare at her door with the dresser still pushed up against it. Something that looked an awful lot like jealousy mixed with annoyance crossed his handsome face.

She had been ready to tell him to ignore Bobby, that he'd go away. But then Gambit had pulled a card out, from where, she didn't know, and charged it before flicking it expertly under her dresser and then under the tiny crack between the door and floor. There was a bang big enough to make her wince and worry about Bobby.

But then, Gambit flipped her onto her back with a smirk that made her insides melt. He slid down her body, creating a trail of fire with his hands and lips. She moaned out loud when he placed a series of kisses on the inside of her thighs, moving up toward the juncture of her legs.

His hands messaged her hips and sides while she tangled her hands in his wild mane of auburn hair. Rogue's eyes actually rolled back in her head when he licked her small bundle of nerves. He lifted on of her legs to hook over his shoulder for better access.

The world rocked beneath her as he added his fingers to his ministrations. The tightly coiled ball in her stomach increased in pressure with every minute he spent working on her until it was at the point that she was crying out as he guided her over the edge.

She lay there on the floor, trying to catch her breath when he took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet and then lay her down on the bed. He positioned himself between her legs and grinned down at her.

"This ya firs' time, right chere?" He asked the unnecessary question. She merely nodded, telling him that he would be her first.

Probably she should have been more nervous about loosing her virginity to the same man who had not only tried to blow her hand up and got her caught by mutant hunter, but he was the same man who kidnapped her and took her to a swamp full of assassin's. She had also never imagined doing this with anyone but him. He was the one she dreamed of at night when the psyches in her head actually let her dream instead of reliving old memories.

She knew it was the drug they had been gassed with that was the cause of all this. But right now she didn't care. After the effects had worn off she would probably freak out, but for now, she would enjoy all Gambit had to offer.

He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing the head of his member up and down against her to wet himself in her wetness. Rogue moaned in want and tried to thrust her hips upward to take him in but he moved away and made a tutting sound.

He placed his tip back to where it was and painstakingly slow entered her. Rogue's walls stretched to accommodate his size. She locked her eyes with his and it seemed to increase the feeling of completeness that they had created together.

She had thought it would hurt with his first thrust but there was the possibility that she had already broken her barrier in one of the Danger Room sessions.

"Remy." She breathed when he was fully inside of her. Honestly, his finger had nothing on his penis.

Just as slowly as he had entered, he pulled back out until only his tip was just barely inside of her. Remy rocked back inside her, building up a good rhythm that she quickly caught on to. They met thrust for thrust, both moaning the others name.

About ten minutes into it, Gambit pulled back but not out and lifted both of her legs up over his shoulder. She was nearly bent in half when he leaned back down, his hand firmly holding on to her thighs. When he pushed himself back in he reached deeper and hit a magical spot she hadn't known existed. It was a whole new level of nirvana and she cried out every time he hit it.

Her cries seemed to spur him on as he picked up the pace to where he was pounding her into the mattress. Her mind blew when he brought her over the edge still furiously pumping away into her. At some point she had dug her nails into his biceps, but he didn't seem to mind it.

Before she had time to completely let down from her orgasm he rolled them over so that she was on top and still impaled on his fat cock. Placing her hands on his chest, slick with sweat, she started rolling her hips on top of his. In response he had her hips grip and had thrown is head back.

Was is just her, or was he even hotter when he was in the throes of passion?

Remy sat up and buried his face in her breasts while wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close. His body was so hot that she was certain he might burst into flame at any minute. Rogue threw her head back as a third orgasm took her body over and this time Remy joined her in ecstasy.

Gambit's face was still buried between her breasts, his hot breath in time with her pounding heart. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on top of his. She could still feel him throbbing inside of her. If Remy was the only one who could do this with her then she figured she must have done something right in this life or another.

"Rogue." He breathed.

"Yeah."

He didn't need to elaborate. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He placed a hot kiss to the upper swell of each breast before falling back to the bed and bringing her with him and rolling them to the side. She missed the loss of his hardness in her heat, but when he wrapped her in his arms like that it wasn't too upsetting.

"Ah know we're probably drugged, chere." He murmured into her hair. "Bu' Ah love ya, when this wears off, don' forget that."

She smiled and pulled him as close to her as she could. "Ah won' sugar." She said into his chest before leaning up to kiss him.

Then, the spark was ignited once more.

XxX

Kitty along with Piotr, Bobby, Tabby, Logan, and Ororo stood in the hall outside of Rogue's door. All were looking thoroughly embarrassed, not just from the events of yesterday but for the sound of Rogue moaning through the door.

"Shouldn't whatever that was hae worn off by now?" Kitty asked, looking at her shoes. She had spent the whole of yesterday humping Piotr into oblivion, today she could hardly move.

"Rogue was going at it all night." Tabby spoke up. "She kept me an Ray up until we finally went to crash in the living room around five."

"It is almost three in afternoon now." Piotr said, his arm around Kitty, supporting her.

"Who is she even with?" Logan asked, giving the door a sour expression.

"Do you think, that maybe, it's like a vibrator or something?" Kitty asked just as a masculine voice could be heard moaning right along with her.

"Um." Bobby was blushing so hard it looked like his head might pop. "I came knocking on her door last night and someone threw a card that exploded under the door." He gestured to the scorch marks on the opposite wall.

Logan growled at Bobby who discreetly scooted behind Tabby.

"Ah, it is Gambit then." Piotr said happily.

Tabby's mouth dropped open. "How the hell did Rogue manage to snag that heart-throb?" She shouted.

"Language!" Storm admonished.

Piotr gave Tabby a knowing smile. "All girls love Gambit, but he love Rogue since first time he see her."

Logan was growling at the door even more.

"I think we are missing something important here." Kitty said, getting them back on track. "Why are they still." She waved her had at the door just as the sound of something heavy thumped on the floor followed by a giggle and a chuckle. "When the effects of whatever that was wore off on everyone else hours ago? And how is he even alive."

"Charles confided in me that he thought that during Gambit's final evolution he might develop a type of kinetic shield that might even allow him to touch Rogue without the normal results." Ororo spoke up.

"Hey, Kitty," Tabby said. "Poke your head in there and make sure he's alive or see if they're doing something kinky with liquid latex." Her eyes sparkling in mischief she made a motion with her hands to urge her to do it.

Everyone else was looking at her, waiting for her to do it. Even the adults and Piotr. "Alright, fine, but if she ever finds out, I'm taking you all down with me."

Biting her lip and hoping she didn't get caught, she took a deep breath before sticking her head through the door. What she saw made her head fill with blood she was blushing so hard.

She stumbled back trying to get away from the scene as fast as she could. "He's alive!" She declared. "And they, can like totally touch."

"Oh! What position?"

"I believe we've violated Rogue's boundaries enough for one day." Ororo said. "If they haven't stopped by tonight we'll turn the hose on them."

And with that said she ushered everyone out of the hall.

XxX

Rogue had one hand braced against the desk she was sitting on and the other clinging to Remy tightly. Remy was positioned between her legs, vigorously thrusting into her making the desk bang against the wall.

"Ya saw Shadowcat, right Cher?" He asked, breathlessly.

Rogue nodded her head before throwing it back, she was on the brink of another orgasm and no talk of her former roommate was going to distract her from that. "Ah'll deal with her later. Jus'. " A loud moan ripped from her throat. "Don' stop."

She felt Remy smile into her neck before biting down, happy to oblige her.

XxX

"Did you do it?" Mystique asked the boy before her.

"Y-yes!" He squeaked. "They won't be leaving their mansion until tomorrow."

"And you used your knockout gas, Vapor?" She asked, raising one perfectly arched red eyebrow.

He nodded vigorously. Vapor had only been a mutant for two weeks and hadn't quite got a handle on his powers yet. He was pretty sure he used his knockout gas, but it was more likely that he used the love potion gas. He wasn't going to tell Mystique that though because the others had told him that both her son and daughter were in that mansion. Vapor could only imagine the damage she would do to him if one of them made her a grandparent.

A/N

So this was just floating around in my head. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
